1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elastic coating for calender rolls, a calender roll equipped with this coating, and a use of this calender roll.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Providing an elastic coating for calender rolls is known in the art of paper finishing. The coating is generally made of compressed fiber rounds and, more recently, of a plastic material. The elasticity of the coating allows compression of the paper to be finished to be evened out, whereby "black glazing" is prevented.
The elastic coatings utilized are often exposed to rather high temperatures, because heat is supplied to the calender rolls as additional deformation energy and because the periodic compression and load alleviation in the coating itself generates heat. If a maximum permissible temperature is exceeded for a certain amount of time, even if only in places, the elastic coating is destroyed and the calender roll becomes unusable. Such overheating arises, e.g., when the compressive strain in the roll nip is set too high or a foreign object, such as a paper strip, adheres to the mating roll.